


I want to be SPOILED, from the one I like...

by animemeetskpop



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: "Post ch 344", "foul language", "maybe a lil bit OOC", "mild angst", "mild jealousy", "mild kissing", M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:29:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animemeetskpop/pseuds/animemeetskpop
Summary: "Little Mo...then what should I do..."After finding the guitar, Mo goes to talk to He Tian but he...
Relationships: He Tian & Mo Guanshan (19 Days), He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 170





	I want to be SPOILED, from the one I like...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work ever, honestly everytime a new chapter updates I always end up wanting to write a fanfiction but never had the courage before now.  
> I hope you guys like it and please don't be too harsh in the comment section.  
> English is not my first language, so sorry in advance for any grammar errors.
> 
> P.S. whenever I write haaaa, read it almost as a sigh...idk if it makes sense hahah  
> Also I go between 3rd POV to MO's POV kinda randomly, it's just there are moments where the 3rd pov didn't fit so yeah... ENJOYYY

_"Idiot..."_

Mo Guan Shan still couldn't believe it, right in front of his eyes, there was a bright red brand new guitar, with his last name on it.

" _That fucking chicken dick, how did he know..."_

In all honesty Mo always liked music and he dreamed of being able to play an instrument since he was small. And over the time, the guitar was the one that caught his attention the most.  
Moreover, even though he didn't look like it, he was kinda excited to start a band with the other idiots, but this was something he never said to anyone not even He Tian.

" _Tsk... I'm gonna have to find that idiot after class"_  
  
***  
  
Hearing the bell that signaled lunch break, Mo decided to head to the caffetteria to get a sandwich, together with bald head and a bunch of other people he usually hung out with or rather followed him.  
Reached the caffetteria, there on a table at almost the end of the room was a certain tall black haired guy, surrounded by a bunch of girls that were trying to give him, what looked like their homemade food.  
Mo bought the sandwich and then decided to just walk and find a table, he knew if that guy saw him, he would start talking to him and pestering him right away, so he didn't need to go and make it seem like he was looking for him.  
The only table available was coincidently the one next to where He tian & Co were sitting on, so he made bald head lead the way and sit there.  
He started munching on his sandwich, expecting any moment to hear that deep voice calling for him, with any kind of nickname.  
But that voice never came, after 10 minutes he decided then to look up and there He Tian wasn't staring at him like he usually did, instead he looked like he was actually having a conversation with those chicks, even though the fake smile was still there.

At that point, it was as if they reversed their roles, with Mo staring at He Tian, but even after finishing his "lunch", that guy still didn't go for him nor looked at him. He started feeling some kind of weight both on his head and his stomach, almost as if he was getting anxious...which wasn't the case...?  
At the ring of the bell that signaled the beginning of the afternoon classes, everyone started heading to their classrooms, which made Mo decide to use the opportunity to talk to He Tian, even though it was hurting his pride. 

_"O-oi chicken dick"_

At that finally He Tian decided to turn and look at him.

_"Oh if that isn't Mo Guan Shan, how can I help you"_

Hearing him calling me by my real name made me flinch internally.

_"I just wanted to-"_  
 _"HE TIAN"_ a voice coming from the flock screamed.  
 _"I'm sorry I've been called, see you around"_

That was it, I couldn't even say anything to that, cause the moment he looked at me before going, any kind of words I wanted to say just fell.

He looked at me and used... that stupid fucking fake smile everyone else was so charmed about.

***

The rest of the afternoon Mo couldn't concentrate on the lesson at all, not that he normally did, but today more than ever. He passed the hours making stupid doodles and thinking of a dumbass black haired guy.  
He couldn't stop replaying the events in the caffetteria, so he decided that he was gonna get over it and talk to that guy, what was he scared of...right...  
At the sound of the bell, he walked out of the class and ran to the gates in order to wait for stupid He Tian.

_"I swear I can't believe I'm doing this shit"_

After 15 minutes there he was exiting the school gates, accompanied by two girls.

_"H-he Tian"_   
_"Mmh"_

He just turned around and looked at me like he was waiting for me to continue and he didn't have much time.

_"Need to talk in private"_   
_"Sorry Mo, but I promised these two I would give them repetition...maybe another time...bye"_

Seeing him turning around with the two girls, Mo's body acted by itself and before he knew it, he was holding the bottom part of He Tian's sweater, as if not wanting to let him go.  
And when he turned around, without letting him say anything, Mo grabbed He Tian's wrist and pulled him to the back of the school.

_"I told you I had to give repetitions"_   
_"W-what's wrong with you?"_   
_"Nothing, why, is there a problem?" Again that fake smile._   
_"W-why did you not-"_   
_"Haaaa... why, did you miss me? Were you asking yourself why did I not talk to you and just ignored you?"_   
_"You...chicken di-"_   
_"Yeah yeah chicken dick... haaaa... you asked me what is wrong...I don't know honestly, maybe waking up in an empty apartment is what is wrong, maybe it is the fact that I told you, I didn't want to be left alone but still woke up like that, is what is wrong or maybe I'm just an immature child that wants to be spoiled by the person he likes, is what is wrong"_   
_"Like..."_   
_"Haaaa...I knew you were pretty dense, but I thought I was being pretty obvious...especially after last night"_   
_"You, you never said-"_   
_"I guess you're right in your case, I should have stated it, but honestly everything I did and do screams, that I like you... in a romantic way, just making it clear you never know you might think I like you as a bro"_

At that point Mo was just staring at He Tian while accumulating all the information, that at the bottom of his heart he already knew, and at the same time his ears were also starting to become red.

_"So, yeah, excuse me if I'm not my usual self... honestly though I'm starting to think that maybe I should just give up..."_  
 _"G-guitar..." I ended up blurting out of the blue._  
 _"Ah...yeah, I saw you kinda staring at a bunch of guitars a while back, so I thought you might like it, just keep it...now if you excuse me I'm gonna go"_ before he could completely walk away.  
 _"HE TIAAAN"_

At that point my ears were completely red and my eyes, I don't known why were starting to feel wet.

_"WHAT THE FUCK...YOU'RE JUST GONNA GO LIKE THAT...I HAVEN'T EVEN SAID ANYTHING...I WANTED TO TALK TO YOU TO FUCKING THANK YOU FOR THE GUITAR AND I WAS MAYBE ALSO GONNA APOLOGIZE FOR DISAPPEARING THIS MORNING, BUT YOU...YOU SUDDENLY STARTED IGNORING ME...AND HUNG OUT WITH THOSE STALKERS...YOU...YOU EVEN SHOWED ME THAT FUCKING FAKE SMILE..."_

Fuck my reputation, fuck my pride, my mouth was on autopilot mode.

_"Little Mo...then what should I do..."_   
_"I-i don't know"_   
_"Whenever I'm giving you attention, you refuse it...but when I ignore you, you come and search for me...so what am I supposed to do?"_

Meanwhile He Tian was starting to come towards me closer and closer, while at the same time I kept going backwards until I could feel the wall and I could smell the mix of cologne and cigarette coming from the person in front of me, who to make himself even closer, if he wasn't already, decided to put his hands on the wall next to my face.  
At that moment, I could feel him staring at me from upwards, while I kept shifting my eyes just in order to not have to look at the close proximity that was separating us.

_"Then Mo Guan Shan, what do you want me to do right now..."_

I turned my head up and there he was, staring at me with those grey eyes, 2 cm apart. And before I could register anything, apparently I had already leaned in and pressed my lips against his. After the surprise effect ran off, I started feeling He Tian moving his lips back...and apparently the fucker was greedy cause in the span of a minute I felt something wet touching my upper lip, which at that even though reluctantly, I decided to let him in...  
The kiss was needy, He Tian wouldn't even give me time to breath...and I-I even started moaning at a certain point...at that moment-

_"Xixi...who do you think is Mo's secret Santa...should I ask He Tian...it could be him..."_   
_"Let them be, it's not our business"_   
_"Such a mature guy...should I buy you a present as well??"_

Hearing their voices nearby, both of us stopped completely what we were doing or rather I stopped him, cause I think if it was up to He Tian he wouldn't even care.

_"I guess the fun is over...Little Mo"_

He said that while licking his lips and he looked pretty messed up as well, at which I didn't even wanna see myself...I could already feel how red I was and probably also my lips were a mess, reflecting He Tian's as well.  
 _"D-don't get too cocky...today we were both pretty out of character..."_

At that I felt him leaning over and whispering to my lips, while staring me right in the eyes.

_"I wouldn't mind seeing you more out of character, if that means I can taste those lips again"_   
_"F-FUCKING C-CHICKEN DICK"_   
  



End file.
